Like Father Like Daughter
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla sends Brady a video of their 5-year-old daughter, Annebella, trying to be just like him on stage. Ever heard of the phrase." Like father like daughter?" Read and review! One-shot!


**_Hey guys! _**

**_Happy Easter! I hope you guys have an EGGxcellent Easter! Haha, I'm just YOLKing with ya. _**

**_Anywho, I know I should be working on RS, but I couldn't help but make this one-shot since it came to mind! Though, it's not Easter related... _**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed your Easter/Good Friday weekend! Mine was definitely...interesting! It went from doing the impossible and falling off the car seat in less than ten minutes on the road, to getting shot up high from a slingshot ride, to getting pecked at by an ostrich and feeding a llama, to seeing a bus driver cussing someone out! _**

**_I really hope you enjoy this one-shot and I will update RS and upload the sequel to INTLTCYF later during the week!_**

* * *

**No POV:**

_Beep...beep...beep_

Brady woke up to the sound of his phone, exhausted from last night's show from his reunion tour. He's been touring for about three months for a reunion tour under his stage name, _Mitchel Musso_, he decided to take one last tour before he retired from the music industry and be back to regular Brady Parker he was. Brady unlocked the screen and looked closer at the bottom right corner of the screen, since his vision is still waking up and noticed it was four in the afternoon, fifteen minutes before he has to head onto the stage to prep for the next show. He looked around on the screen at his notifications to see that someone sent him a message. He clicked on his messages to see who wanted to talk, to his surprise, he sees the name, _Mikayla _pop up with a message with a video attached. His face broke out in a smile and grinned widely at his wife's name popping up across the screen, he missed his wife and daughter, who he last saw when leaving Kinkow for the tour.

**Mikayla: So, Bella came running downstairs this morning with your guitar saying she could be " like daddy on stage and has the chi-I-I-I-I-me in the family" and put on a mini concert for me. Yup...DEFINITELY your daughter ;) xxxx**

So, of course, he pressed play right away, and his five-year-old daughter, Annebella who's named after Brady's mother and is a mini version of Mikayla with Brady's dark-brown eyes, could be seen on screen, if not already, making Brady grin ear to ear.

_" Okay, show me." _

Mikayla's voice ringed a bell and sent butterflies fluttering inside of Brady's stomach. He missed his family and kingdom and hated the fact of having to be away from them for so long.

_" What song are you going to sing?" _

_" Living Like Kings!", Annebella exclaimed with excitement clearly shown on her face with a giant smile plastered from her lips. _

Brady smiled wide at the mention of his song he sang to win over the crowd at his first-ever Harvest Festival, plus it was the first song he ever performed in front of people that helped with _Mitchel Musso_, it probably what created him. Brady remembered the days when he was always singing Bella that song whenever she was sad or couldn't fall asleep due to nightmares of Tarantula People.

_" Alright, just a moment and I'll put it on.", Mikayla told from behind the video phone. There were some shuffling movement sounds before the recording of the music started to play. Bella started to " play" my guitar and actually starts singing the correct lyrics to the song. _

Brady didn't care if his face was starting to hurt from the smile he had on his face for the time being, he just wanted to see his little girl perform and cherish these moments in his parenting life. He continued to watch the video with the smile still on his the entire time, watching his daughter doing her best just to be...like him.

_The song was almost over and Bella knew it was about to be the last verse, so she decided to try one of her father's classic dance moves to impress Mikayla, so she chose to do the most advanced one. Brady was relived when he found out that his daughter took over his side of the family's dancing skills, not that he wouldn't mind if she had Mikayla's dancing skills, but he needed someone who could master up to his level of dance. Bella decided that she was going to perform Brady's " Siren Moves of Love" that involved crossing her arms and shuffling her feet. She did the arms positions correctly, but when she tried shuffling to the right, she tripped on her own feet, making her lose her footing, sending herself falling forward to the ground._

_" Bella, are you okay?!", Mikayla exclaimed, worried that her daughter might have hit her face on the guitar when she fell. The response wasn't something Mikayla was expecting, Bella was giggling. _

_" I fell.", Bella said while giggling some more._

_" Yeah, sometimes daddy does that too, even on flat surfaces, or really anything to impress me.", Mikayla giggled and ended the video right there. _

When the video came to an end, Brady's smile was plastered on his face that much, that even the Jaws of Life couldn't pry his mouth open, but couldn't help but chuckled at Mikayla's last comment on how Bella reminded him so much of his younger self. After saving the video to his photo library, he quickly went back and texted out a reply to Mikayla.

**Brady: Haha, what can I say? She learned from the best ;) Tell her that she was AMAZING and definitely has the chi-I-I-I-Ime, and that I love miss you both so much! Time will fly by so fast that I'll be home in no time! BTW, I promise I'll Skype you tomorrow, maybe she'll give me a LIVE encore performance ;) **

After Brady sent the text, he looked at the time and realized it was time to head to the stage to perform. He shoved his phone into his pocket and headed to the stage to give the energizing performance he always did. After the show, Brady headed back to the tour bus and laid on top of his bed while he continued to watch the adorable video of his daughter trying her best to be just like him, over and over again.

" Yep, that's definitely my daughter.", Brady laughed to himself before he fell asleep, while the tour bus gets on the road to the next city awaiting for his performance on not only on _Mitchel Musso_, but also on the loving husband and father named, Brady Parker.

* * *

**And, that ends my one-shot!**

*** I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

*** I am trying my best to see if I could upload the DRAMATIC chapter of RS! But, no promises! I have my STAAR tests or whatever it's called where you're at this week and next week! **

**Anywho, I hope that everyone had an AWESOME Easter! And, that you didn't eat any red-meat on Good Friday if you're Catholic...cuz I didn't...**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
